Tomodachi!
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Sesungguhnya keajaiban dunia terletak di tangan bocah-bocah kelas tiga SD yang sangat-terlalu-ajaib ini. AU - KnB all star. Chapter 2: That Moment When You Cry - Banjir airmata? Tidak juga. Epic? Mungkin saja.
1. Prologue

"Ma, Ryouta berangkat sekolah yaaa~!"

"Iya, hati-hati sayang!"

Kise Ryouta, seorang bocah manis yang merupakan (_self proclaimed_) tokoh utama kisah ini sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Itu tuh, SD Teikou yang terkenal akan fasilitasnya itu. Juga lebih dikenal lagi karena kehebohan dan kealayan murid-muridnya—bercanda, tolong singkirkan silet dan stapler itu. Sejujurnya SD Teikou menjadi terkenal karena adanya keberadaan sekelompok murid-murid istimewa di sana. _Kiseki no_ _Sedai_ namanya. Terdiri dari enam—eh, tujuh—eh bukan ding, delapan—bocah dengan ciri khas dan keistimewaan masing-masing yang membuat mereka berbeda dari bocah-bocah pada umumnya.

Sebut saja ketuanya (si bocah maniak gunting yang dengan songongnya menyebut-nyebut diri mereka dengan julukan _Kiseki no Sedai_) yang berambut merah ceri dan maaf—agak boncel itu. Walau dia psikopat dan sadis tingkat Dewa, anak itu adalah juara turnamen shogi nasional yang termuda. Sangat cerdas? Tentu.

Lalu si hijau yang tiap hari lengket sama si ketua. Sekilas terlihat seperti anak kelas tiga SD biasa, tapi jangan salah sangka. Dia adalah bocah pertama di Jepang yang berhasil melakukan operasi pada jaringan epitelium manusia tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan tentu saja operasi sensasional itu berjalan sukses.

(Bentar, jaringan epitel mana bisa dioperasi?)

Oh lupakan.

Juga si biru dongker dengan kulit tergelap seantero Teikou. Bocah itu boleh saja terlihat remang dan dekil (sungguh, wajah dan tingkah lakunya pun sangat mendukung). Namun si biru tua itu adalah keajaiban di dunia olahraga—terutama basket. Ia bahkan bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring layaknya membuang sampah. Dan melempar sampah ke TPA dengan gerakan layaknya sedang bermain basket.

(Yang itu penting nggak sih?)

Sementara si merah muda, ia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara Kiseki no Sedai. Kecantikannya sangat tidak diragukan. Walaupun masih bocah, sudah banyak orang yang berdecak kagum atas kecantikannya—terutama para pedofil, ya. Terlebih lagi, gadis manis ini memiliki bakat observasi yang luar biasa. Biasanya akan sangat bermanfaat ketika dipakai untuk cari hint _yaoi_.

(Bukan.)

Kemudian ada seorang bocah ungu, masih kelas tiga SD juga tapi badannya bagaikan raksasa yang biasa ditemui di anime sebelah (padahal tiap harinya dia cuma makan jajan). Kekuatan tubuhnya pun tidak diragukan lagi, sebelas dua belas lah sama raksasa yang sudah tersebut dari anime sebelah. Akibat bentuk tubuhnya itu, banyak yang merasa takjub bahkan takut padanya.

Ada pula seorang biru muda yang keberadaannya bagai bayangan. Meleng pandangan sedikit saja, kau akan kehilangan keberadaannya. Kemampuan yang terlihat mistis ini sempat jadi perbincangan hangat di seluruh kota. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu si bayangan itu seperti apa. (hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis untuk bisa mereka lihat.)

Herannya, mata teman-temannya nyaris tak pernah luput saat melihatnya.

Lalu ada satu anggota yang agak ditirikan, si abu-abu. Ia tak dianggap karena bocah abu itu terkenal akan reputasi buruknya sebagai preman Teikou. Hobinya pun buruk, yaitu godain pacar orang dan curiin bekal teman sekelas. Bahkan si ketua merah sempat menyuruhnya keluar dari _Kiseki no Sedai_.

("Plis, siapa juga yang mau gabung sama situ?")

Terakhir, adalah si kuning yang paling rupawan. Kecil-kecil sudah menjadi model terkenal yang digandrungi anak-anak putri dan ibu-ibu pkk. Senyumnya manis dan memabukkan, tubuhnya mungil dan seolah minta untuk dipeluk.

Ya itu, Kise Ryouta itu.

(mendadak Kise merasa narsis.)

Namun tentunya para _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak sendirian. Tentunya mereka memiliki kawan-kawan kecil yang tak kalah menariknya pula.

Kisah ini hanya berisi untaian kata-kata _random_ yang akan menceritakan hari-hari Kise bersama teman-teman ajaibnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tomodachi!**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**Featured: Chibi!KnB chara, friendship x 21 genres, AU, bahasa sangat tidak baku.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(General x Friendship)**

**Introduction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ki-chan? Kau melamun?"

Si bocah kuning yang sok narsis itu pun membuyarkan lamunannya. Tahu-tahu sudah ada bocah perempuan berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. Nah kenalin nih, ini yang namanya Momoi Satsuki.

"Yaelah Satsuki, biasa kali. Kise kan otaknya rada lemah, kalo dipake mikir dikit pasti nge-_hang_."

Eh kampret. Ternyata si Aomine juga bareng di sebelah Momoi. Si Aomine Daki—ehem, Aomine Daiki ini adalah anak paling menyebalkan sedunia bagi Kise. Bagaimana tidak, tiap kali ketemu adanya dia ngejekin Kise mulu. Nyebelin banget deh pokoknya—beda jauh sama sohib ceweknya yang berambut merah muda itu. Aneh, mereka teman sejak bayi tapi sifat beda abis. Momoi manis banget, sementara Aomine tukang ngehina banget.

Padahal dia jauh lebih jelek dari Kise—bukan itu sih masalahnya, cuma penegasan saja.

"Iiih Aominechhi daki!" umpat Kise sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Kalau Momoi bilang sih wajah Kise lagi manis banget. Kalau kata Aomine, wajah Kise jadi mirip ikan kembung.

"Biar jelek aku nggak banci." Skakmat. Sial, Kise tak bisa membalas!

"Ugh—uh…"

"…Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, masih pagi kok sudah bertengkar."

"….?"

Tahu-tahu ada bocah biru muda nongol di belakang mereka.

"Gyaaa! Tetsu, jangan muncul mendadak bisa nggak sih?"

Kise yang masih jantungan akibat serangan mendadak tadi hanya menoleh pada si biru muda. Masih ingat tentang anak _kisedai_ yang jago ngilang? Nah, ini dia. Kuroko Tetsuya, si bocah bayangan Teikou.

Yang mana dianya imut banget dan bikin Kise pingin peluk.

"Kurokocchi~ Selamat pagiii~!"

Nyatanya Kuroko dia terjang sungguhan.

Hanya saja, si biru langit itu berhasil menghindar dengan indahnya. Walhasil, Kise nyungsep—ke sebuah benda yang sangat besar. Bocah model itu mendongak.

Oh, Murasakibara rupanya.

Nah ini dia, satu lagi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang kita sebut-sebut sebagai bocah paling raksasa sejagad.

Si bocah ungu itu cuma diam sambil mengunyah _snack_ paginya. Eh busyet—itu kan kripik kentang rasa terbaru yang baru keluar di pasaran! Dapet darimana ini anak?

"Atsushi, ini masih pagi. Jangan kebanyakan makan jajan." Baru sadar Kise, ternyata di belakang Murasakibara ada seorang anak lagi. Rambutnya hitam legam dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kalem. Dan poninya itu—poni _boyband_-nya itu—ialah Himuro Tatsuya, kakak kelas mereka dari kelas 4 – A.

Diceramahi dengan nada bagaikan seorang Ibu, Murasakibara nurut-nurut saja. Jajannya kembali ia simpan di dalam tas—yah, padahal Kise baru mau minta.

"Oi Kuroko, jangan diam saja. Hari ini jadwalmu piket tahu! Bakal dibejek Akashi nanti kalau sampai telat." ucap bocah beralis ganda—Kagami Taiga sembari menarik lengan Kuroko. Harusnya dia itu orang kedua yang paling sering ribut sama Aomine (posisi pertama masih dipegang Kise), cuma kelihatannya ia sedang terburu-buru. Negur Aomine pun tidak.

Dua merah-biru muda lari sambil gandengan. Himuro pun menggamit tangan Murasakibara dan ikut mengajak berlari.

"Kami duluan ya!" pamitnya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Oh, oke.

Lagian kan yang dapet tugas piket cuma Kuroko, ngapain juga larinya pake berempat segala? Mereka memang tetangga sih, jadinya tidak heran bia mereka lebih akrab dari sekedar teman biasa. Himuro dan Kagami itu sepupuan dan tinggal serumah (gosipnya sih ada mbak-mbak kece yang cantik nan sekseh banget di rumah mereka!). Rumah keluarga Kuroko ada tepat di sebelah rumah Kagami, sementara rumah keluarga Murasakibara malah di depannya. Tak heran jika mereka sangat akrab layaknya saudara.

Tapi kadang aneh aja gitu. Kuroko itu selalu _stoic_ dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi kalau lagi dekat Kagami rasanya dia jadi senyum terus. Murasakibara juga, dia itu kekanakan dan rada arogan juga (dia pernah membuat Haizaki nyaris semaput hanya karena perkara rebutan bekal makan), tapi nurut banget sama Himuro.

Apakah ini semacam…

Kekuatan tetangga? _The power of neighbor?_

(Entahlah.)

"…ngomong-ngomong Ki-chan, bukannya hari ini kamu juga ada piket ya?"

MAMPUS DIA LUPA!

Terbungkus dalam kengerian, Kise melesat bak kesetanan. Iya lah, siapa pula yang mau matanya dicongkel gunting (sama Akashi) hanya karena telat datang buat piket kelas?

"Harusnya tadi gak usah kamu omongin."

"Ih, aku kan gak jahat kayak Dai-chan."

Dua sahabat biru-pink itu pun melenggang santai ke sekolah mereka. Masa bodo sama nasib Kise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryouta, kamu telat."

Si ketua kelas bergunting—Akashi seijuurou bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan shoginya. Di seberang meja ada si kepala hijau—Midorima yang terlihat mulai sakit kepala karena kebanyakan mikir. Di tengah-tengah, ada bocah rambut belah tengah yang sepertinya dari tadi ngusilin si hijau dengan begitu bahagianya.

"Hehe, kayaknya Shin-chan bakal kalah lagi deeh~" yang duduk di tengah tadi mulai toel-toel pipi Shin-chan—panggilan sakralnya untuk si bocah bernama Midorima Shintarou.

"Diamlah Takao, kamu bikin buyar konsentrasi!" omel si hijau pada teman (sok) akrabnya itu—Takao Kazunari. Yang diomeli malah kelihatan seneng banget tuh.

"Aih jadi keberadaanku bikin Shin-chan deg-degan sampai hilang konsentrasi nih? Aduh, bisa aja kamu Shin-chan~!" Bukan, dodol. Pede amat sih ini anak?

Si merah tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua temannya yang maaf—jauh dari kata waras itu. Iya lah, mana ada orang waras bawa-bawa boneka salju ke dalam kelas. Tak peduli itu _lucky item_ atau apalah alibinya.

Pasalnya, Akashi sendiri bukan orang waras, jadi harusnya tak ada masalah baginya untuk bergaul dengan dua orang tidak waras lainnya.

(Asal jangan sampai keceplosan ngomong gini aja di depan orangnya, bisa mati ketusuk gunting!)

Sepasang merah terang menatap lurus pada cokelat madu Kise. Mampus, tatapannya ngeri banget! Kise mulai merasakan kalau tubuhnya ini sedang merinding disko akibat tatapan ketua kelasnya yang terkenal psikopat itu.

Iya lah, mana ada orang yang nggak ngeri ketika dipandang Akashi? Palingan cuma Kuroko, Takao, Murasakibara, sama si kakak kelas Imayoshi itu yang bisa tetep nyante di deket Akashi. Itu pun Kuroko aslinya ngeri cuma wajah dia datarnya kaya papan cucian, jadi nggak kelihatan. Kalau Takao malah gosipnya dia itu _yandere_ seperguruannya Akashi, hiiii! Murasakibara mah nggak pernah jelas ekspresinya, mana tahu kita dia lagi takut apa nggak. Kalau Imayoshi-senpai sih, murni karena dia jauh lebih _yandere_ dari Akashi. _Problem solved_.

Masa bodo sama mereka, pokokya Kise takut sekarang. Titik.

"Ryouta—"

"—A-akashi-san."

Akashi menoleh ke arah belakang. Kise dan Midorima melotot horor (satunya karena takut, satu lagi karena keki gegara mulai ngerasa kalah main shogi), sementara Takao kelihatan senang-senang saja.

Oh. Ada seorang anak. Berani ngajak ngomong Akashi. Oh.

Namanya Furihata Kiko, eh, Kouki—kalau Kise tidak salah ingat.

"Ng… soal piketnya sudah tidak apa-apa kok, toh Kuroko juga sudah bantu. Jadi… tolong maafkan Kise-san..?"

Horor seketika.

Ih waw, ada yang berani perintah Akashi (koreksi, sebenernya cuma minta tolong biasa sih). Wow, ada orang biasa berani ngomong sama Akashi. Astaga, dia cari mati.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kalau iu maumu." Akashi kembali duduk manis menghadap papan shogi, menjalankan satu bidak, dan skakmat.

Tunggu dulu. Reaksi nurut macam apa itu? Ini terlalu janggal! Ada apa ini sebenarnya!? Dan apa-apaan momen skakmat yang _timing_-nya pas sekali ini?!

'Kampret!' Sementara kita semua jelas tahu apa yang Midorima batinkan. Tentu saja yang ini konsentrasinya malah ke shogi.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Takao tersenyum penuh kenistaan. Sial, Midorima harus mengutuk takdir karena telah diberi dua teman kurang ajar yang kalau tersenyum kelihatan manis sekali.

"Pfft, Shin-chan kalah lagii~"

Tanpa menaruh peduli pada jeritan bahagia Takao, Kise menatap keki ke arah Akashi. Sebentar, apa ini setan merah tidak terlalu baik sama anak rambut cokelat tadi?

Dan yang paling penting, dia nggak jadi kena hukum nih?

"Kau masih lemah, Shintarou. Tidak mungkin kau akan menang dariku dengan permainan seperti itu. Dan lagi, Dewi fortunanya selalu berpihak padaku." Akashi menarik lengan Takao, merangkul si mata elang, lalu berpose kinclong di hadapan Midorima. Eh setan. Menang begitu aja pakai songong segala. Dan apa itu—jangan pakai pegang-pegang Takao segala dong—

—err, anggap saja yang tadi itu bukan isi hati Midorima. Yah, paling tidak bukan isi hati dari lubuk yang paling dalam.

Berhubung si bocah hijau itu tidak semasokis yang kita kira, dia gondok. Ia melenggang pergi ke luar kelas dengan dalih 'mau ke kamar mandi' dengan wajah masam. Masih sambil terkekeh geli, Takao mengikutinya.

Akashi menatap kedua temannya itu sambil tersenyum simpul—anjirrr dia senyum! Dunia mau kiamaaat!—lalu mengerlingkan bola mata ke arah Kise.

"Ryouta, sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Duduk sana."

Terlonjak ngeri, Kise pun langsung menuruti perintah Akashi. Ugh, ketua merahnya itu sangat menyeramkan. Agak heran juga dia bisa punya teman dekat seperti Midorima dan Takao. Midorima sih masih pendiam—yang aneh malah hadirnya Takao dalam lingkaran kecil mereka. Si bocah yang gosipnya punya cita-cita jadi vokalis band itu terlalu ceria untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang semuram Akashi dan Midorima—ups, nyaris kena lemparan gunting.

Gosipnya lagi, mereka bertiga memang sahabat sejak TK—mirip-mirip hubungan antara Kagami dkk dan AoMomo lah.

Lagipula mana Kise tahu. Dia saja baru pindah ke kota ini sejak kelas 2 SD, tahu.

'—plok!'

Baru saja Kise duduk tenang di bangkunya, ada bulatan kertas yang menghantam kepalanya. Seketika, Kise menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, si upik Haizaki rupanya—memandang Kise dengan seringai preman. Tentu saja Kise tidak kaget, Haizaki memang biasa usil. Apalagi kalau padanya. Dulu pernah ia menjambak rambut Kise dan berusaha mengguntingnya dengan gunting colongan punya Akashi. Ini dia peristiwa yang membuat Akashi murka dan mengeluarkan Haizaki dari jajaran _Kiseki no Sedai_. Bukan karena ia menyakiti Kise atau bagaimana, melainkan karena tidak terima gunting kesayangannya dinistakan.

(Entah yang sebenarnya ditirikan itu Haizaki atau malah Kise.)

Kembali pada situasi sekarang, sepertinya Haizaki memang niat ngajak perang.

Sial, mana sepertinya sudah banyak bola-bola kertas yang _stand by_ di bangku Haizaki.

Sabar, Kise. Sabar. Biarkan saja bocah jahanam itu berbuat sesukanya.

'Plok!'

Jangan dihiraukan.

'Plok!'

Pura-pura nggak sadar.

'Plok!'

Coba rapal ayat kursi tujuh kali.

'Plok!'

Nggak mempan. Haizaki bahkan lebih bandel daripada iblis.

'Plok plok plok plok plok!'

—lempar berapa kertas dia tadi?

'Plok!'

Oke cukup—

"HAIZA—"

"Ouw! Apaan sih kamu, Aomine!"

Rupanya di Aomine dan Momoi sudah sampai di kelas. Dan entah kenapa si biru dongker itu meremas tangan Haizaki. Momoi pun mendengus kesal dan merampas bola-bola kertas Haizaki untuk diumpankan ke tempat sampah.

"Jangan ganggu Ki-chan!"

"Kau dengar itu, upik abu."

Kise terpana. Entah mengapa, sekilas tadi Aomine dan Momoi terlihat mirip duo pahlawan super yang sedang menegakkan keadilan di matanya.

"Kau juga bloon, Kise. Kalau diganggu jangan malah diam saja!" Aomine menjewer pipi Kise. Ya, menjewer—bukan mencubit. Terbukti dari daging pipinya yang menjadi melar seketika akibat perbuatan si remang itu.

Baiklah, Kise tarik kata-katanya tentang kekerenan Aomine tadi.

"A-aominecchi jeleeeeeek!"

"Ouw! Hei, mana terima kasihmu hah? Malah pukul orang lagi!"

Kelas pun menjadi ribut seperti biasa.

"Yaelah, mereka bertengkar lagi."

"Biarkan saja *nyam* *kraus*…"

"Daiki, Ryouta. Diam atau guntingku melayang."

Dan seperti biasa, kelas kembali tenang akibat jasa kepahlawanan Akashi.

(Entah harus disebut jasa kepahlawanan atau ancaman kesetanan.)

00000000

"…ngomong-ngomong apa yang dilakukan Shintarou dan Kazunari di kamar kecil? Mereka lama sekali…"

Entahlah. Mungkin lagi praktik adegan humu.

(Nggak lah, ini bukan kisah homo. Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang menyiratkan _fetish_ pada bocah-bocah ganteng dengan _hint shonen-ai_—

—eh, sama saja ya?)

00000000

**PART 2: Senpai-tachi!**

Ketika kelas 3B sedang dilanda tragedi mematikan di dunia pendidikan bernama jam kosong (itu kata Midorima, murid yang lain sih jelas sangat bahagia) dan ketika seorang fangirl—contohnya saja Momoi—menilik ke lapangan basket dari luar jendela kelas, maka—

"—KYAAA! PARA _SENPAI_ LAGI MAIN BASKET PAS JAM OLAHRAGA!"

"Eh? Kelas mana—kyaaaa! Itu kan para _senpai_ kece dari kelas 4A!"

"MAIGAD KIYOSHI-SENPAI KYAANNNGGG!"

Mulai deh. Para cewek fangirlingan, para cowok pun mendadak suram dengan naasnya. Mari siapkan penutup telinga.

"ASTAGAH KASAMATSU-SENPAI! OHHH IMUTNYAA!

Masih SD pake acara _fangirl scream_ segala. Mau jadi apa masa depan dunia ini?

"YOLO MIBUCHI SENPAI-CANTEG BANGET UWOOH!"

Sebentar. Ini tadi kayaknya kok ada anak cowok yang ikutan _fangasm_?

…yah, karena di SD Teikou yang bagaimanapun bisa terjadi.

000000

Seorang bocah bermata cokelat bulat mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, menatap ke arah lapangan.

"Ah, Imayoshi-san ikut main juga. Tumben…"

"Hee, memangnya kenapa dengan Imayoshi-senpai, Saku-chan?" Tahu-tahu Momoi nimbrung.

"Tidak, cuma tidak biasa saja. Biasanya dia lebih suka jadi komentator…"

"Hmm, kelihatannya kamu akrab sama itu _senpai _ya, Sakurai-chan~?" Takao pun ikutan sok nimbrung.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, kalian masih saudara kan?" tanya Kuroko setelah menelan telur goreng yang disuapkan Kagami. Pfftt—sudah kelas tiga masih pakai disuapin pula kalau makan.

"Eeeh? Beneran tuh!?" Takao dan Momoi menatap penuh binar padanya. Uhh, para penggosip…

"Ngg… kami cuma kerabat jauh sih…" Sakurai mulai tidak nyaman saja. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan seisi kelas mengerubunginya?

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong… katanya si imayoshi-senpai sama si Hanamiya-senpai yang sama-sama lagi main di sana itu saudara kembar yah?" Kise menunjuk-nunjuk satu bocah lagi yang berambut hitam, hanya saja tidak berkacamata, tidak sipit, dan ketebalan alisnya mirip sama bocah mesum yang jadi tokoh utama di Crayon Midorima Shintarou-chan (bukan!).

Intinya mukanya garang nan sepet.

"Hanamiya-kun? Umm, Imayoshi-san pernah bilang padaku kalau memang mereka kembar sih…"

"Hei, hei. Tunggu dulu. Kalau dilihat, jelas-jelas mereka itu tidak mirip!" protes Aomine. Ternyata matanya awas juga—cocok buat jadi wartawan infotaiment.

"Iya. Imayoshi-san bilang padaku kalau mereka itu kembar tidak identik, mirip-mirip sama Okumura kembar yang di _anime_ 'Pembasmi Setan Kolor Biru' itu lah." Hmm, judul cerita yang familiar.

Dan satu catatan tak terduga: ternyata Sakurai juga bisa nonton _anime_.

(Walau sepertinya anime yang ia tonton adalah _anime twincest_ ambigu berkedok kisah usir-usir setan.)

"…sebentar." Tiba-tiba Akashi menyela.

Ekspresi serius.

Keheningan masal tercipta.

Ih, jadi tegang nih.

Dan sang raja merah itu kembali buka suara—

"—kalau mereka kembar, kenapa nama keluarganya beda?"

JEDERRRRRR!

Seisi kelas bagai tersambar petir.

Satu orang menatap Sakurai.

Dua orang menatap Sakurai.

Tiga orang—lama ah, intinya semua orang menatap Sakurai.

Dari raut, jelas mereka meminta penjelasan.

Si rambut cokelat menatap horor ke arah teman-temannya.

"…eh, iya juga ya…"

"….."

Astaga, dia juga baru sadar ternyata!

(Hari itu, para murid kelas 3B dihadapkan dengna kekejaman dunia yang menguak jati diri seorang Imayoshi-senpai sebagai seorang _prankster_ sejati.)

0000000

"Ahahaha. Bikin kaget ya, Shin-chan?"

"Bicara tentang Imayoshi-senpai, dulu dia pernah mengajakku bicara empat mata."

Pandangan seisi kelas mulai berpindah, dari Sakurai menilik ke Midorima.

"S-shin-chan…" Takao menatap horor pada sosok bocah hijau di sebelahnya.

"Kalau yang bicara itu kau dan Imayoshi-senpai, bukan empat mata namanya, tapi delapan."

Kacamatanya masuk hitungan, iya juga ya.

Eh bukan itu—sial, kirain mau ngomong apaan.

0000000

"Serius deh, Midorima. Memangnya kamu pernah diajak ngomong apa sama dia?" tanya Kagami. Wew, jarang-jarang si bocah harimau ini ikut ngegosip. Kalau saja bangku Kuroko tidak sedang dekat dengan kerumunan para penggosip saat itu…

Si bocah hijau membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai menyerong ke kiri dengna absurdnya. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya. Ada pandangan penuh tanya, pandangan horor, pandangan terpesona, pandangan mesum(?)—

Ia buka suara. Semuanya menelan ludah—minus Kuroko yang menelan sosis goreng dan Murasakibara yang menelan jajan.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi kalau tidak salah, dia mengajakku untuk bikin klub kacamata atau apa gitu…"

ANCOL MAU BIKIN _MEGANEBU_! PARODI ANIME MANA LAGI INI!?

Takao meledak, gugur dan tertawa duluan.

"Kalau tidak salah dia juga ajak Hyuuga-senpai yang di sana itu sih…"

Sekarang giliran Kagami yang menjatuhkan sumpit dan menyemburkan nasi gorengnya ke wajah Kuroko.

(Demi apa, ternyata _senpai_ satu itu menyimpan lebih banyak misteri tak terduga.)

000000000

"Kyaaanngg Kiyoshi-senpaiiii~!"

Sambil meredam telinganya dari teriakan para bocah kelasnya, Kise tertawa hambar, "Hahaha, Kiyoshi-senpai itu terkenal ya. Bisa kalah nih pamorku sebagai model~"

"Najis, Kise-kun." sergah Kuroko, rupanya _badmood_ parah karena terkena semburan nasi goreng dari Kagami. "Dan lagi, wajar kalau Kiyoshi-senpai terkenal. Soalnya… dia baik…"

_Hawk eyes_ Takao memandang, semburat merah pun tak lolos dari sudut pengelihatannya.

"Kamu juga ngefans sama dia?" Muka polos tapi tanyanya menjurus.

"Bukan begitu," jawab kuroko, tak kalah datar dengan bangku rata yang sedang ditiduri Haizaki.

"Hahaha. Tahun lalu Kuroko pernah jatuh dan nyasar di taman hiburan, terus diantar ke ruang informasi sama Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Dikasih permen juga," timpal Murasakibara. "Tapi dia nyebelin, nggak pernah bagi jajan ke aku."

Tolak ukur Murasakibara untuk baik-jahatnya seseorang: telah terimplikasi dengan jelas.

000000

"Tapi aneh, lho."

"Aneh apanya?" Aomine bertanya malas pada sahabat cantiknya.

"Itu, tahu Hyuuga-senpai yang tadi sempat diceritakan Kagamin? Katanya dia itu sahabatnya Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Ya terus?" Urusan gue apaan? Harus bilang wow kah? Harus selebrasi gitu?

"Yaelah Dai-chan, si Hyuuga-senpai itu terkenal galaknya. Model-model orang 'senggol, bacok!' gitu deh. Kan aneh kalau Kiyoshi-senpai yang kalem nan sabar bisa sahabatan sama Hyuuga-senpai yang kaya begitu!" Momoi mulai lebay. Maklum lah, jiwa-jiwa penggosip.

"Hahaha, iya juga. Mungkin semacam _opposite attract_?" ujar Kise sambil tersenyum garing.

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya." timpal Kuroko. Yang waktu itu nolong Kuroko bukan cuma Kiyoshi woi.

"Pfftt—ngomong-ngomong Sei-chan, _opposite attract_. Rasanya bikin ingat sama sesuatu deh~"

Gunting Akashi mengacung—ke arah Aomine.

"Arrrggh! Oi Akashi, salah apa aku!?"

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Akashi dan midorima susah marah pada Takao.

0000000

"Eh, eh. Ngomong-ngomong, Kasamatsu-senpai itu unyu ya~?"

Semua pandangan kelas tertuju pada Kise. Tunggu dulu, Kise. Kamu homo?

"Kise-kun, kami memang baru setahun ini mengenalmu. Tapi tak kusangka kalau orientasimu…" Kuroko enggan melanjutkan. Bukan pada tempatnya ia mengatakan hal begitu pada Kise.

"E-eh? Tapi Kasamatsu-senpai memang manis sekali kan? Dia galak dan hobi nendang sih, tapi justru itu yang bikin unyuu~"

Kise, sebentar. Bukan hanya homo, kau masokis juga kah?

Beberapa bocah calon homo di kelas itu pun mendapat berita baik dan buruk.

Berita baiknya: bisa saja di masa depan nanti mereka mengencani Kise Ryouta, sang calon model ternama.

Berita buruknya: Kise kelainan, dia masokis.

Oh—atau itu sebenarnya berita yang sangat baik?

(Bukan.)

00000000000

"Hmph, kalau yang paling keren mah Miyaji-senpai!"

Midorima langsung melotot horor ke arah Takao. Apa? Sejak kapan Takao kenal sama _senpai_ yang namanya Miyaji itu?

"Dia ikut kursus musik di tempat papa. Teknik gitarnya keren banget, serius! Kalau bikin band nanti, aku mau ajak Miyaji-senpai~!" Takao kecil menerangkan panjang lebar sambil berbinar-binar. Tsk, vokalis band _wannabe_-nya mulai lagi.

"…Takao, aku bisa main piano." Apa bagusnya si Miyaji-senpai itu coba.

"Aku tahu, Shin-chan. Dan piano itu bukan instrumen band."

"...tapi piano lebih bagus." Daripada gitar.

"Nggak. Keren gitar kali!"

Ugh. Kena tohok nih.

"…terserah." Midorima mulai meleng pergi. Seisi kelas hanya meliriki.

"Shin-chan?"

"Mau kau ngefans atau bikin band sama Miyaji-senpai, itu bukan urusanku."

"…"

"Kazunari, sepertinya Shintarou cemburu."

Twitch. Saklar Midorima putus sudah.

"Diamlah, Akashi."

Oh, mukanya merah. Dasar _tsundere_.

00000000000

"Tapi menurutku, Muro-chin lah yang paling oke."

Mendadak, Murasakibara angkat bicara sambil acung pocky. Kagami langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iyalah, orang Tatsuya itu paling sering memberimu jajan. Jelas bagimu dia teman terbaik sedunia." Memang benar sih teorinya Kagami.

"Hmm… tapi bukan cuma karena itu." Murasakibara menggembungkan pipi. Aduh lucunya. "Muro-chin juga selalu membantuku mengerjakan PR dan sering mengajakku main ke rumah. Dia juga sering mencucikan rambutku dan membuatkan kue untukku."

…ini teman sepermainan atau ibu-anak sih?

000000000000

"Eh, eh. Tapi kalau bicara tentang senpai yang paling populer, orangnya adalah Izuki-senpai." Momoi angkat bicara dambil menunjuk salah satu bocah berambut hitam yang sedang main basket di lapangan sana. Ah, orangnya memang cukup keren sih.

"Oh, aku sering dengar kalau tatapannya bisa membuat anak perempuan jadi bias." Kise mengangguk penuh afirmasi. Uh, penggosip.

"Heh, tapi katanya Izuki-senpai itu tukang banyol. Dan parahnya, dia garing. Walhasil, para anak cewek langsung kabur begitu dia mulai berusaha melawak," timpal Takao. Oh, tahu banyak juga dia. Pengosip kuadrat.

"Setipe tuh sama kamu. Garingnya."

Dari ujung bangkunya yang jauh dari kerumunan, Midorima menimpali.

Semua mata tertuju pada si rambut bonsai.

Sang terdakwa sok inosen sambil lanjut membaca buku ramalan zodiaknya.

"…Midorima-kun masih gondok." Kuroko berkomentar sambil mengunyah acarnya.

"Dia cemburu, Kazunari. Dia cemburu."

"...Akashi, tolong jangan makin menyebarkan kesalahpahaman."

Entah apa kata-kata yang dapat menjelaskan relasi antara Akashi, Midorima, dan Takao ini.

000000000000

"Hahaha, ternyata kita semua punya _senpai _favorit masing-masing ya." Kise terkekeh (sok) manis. Masa bodo sama Aomine yang menimpali 'loe aja kali gue enggak'.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sei-chan, kau ada _senpai_ favorit?" Takao mulai menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang sahabatnya itu. Yang lain bergidik ngeri. Uhh, hebatnya Takao yang berani senggol Akashi tanpa harus takut kena tusuk gunting…

"Aku? Ada sih."

Semua mata berbinar penuh tanya pada Akashi. Pandangan mereka bagaikan para bocah penasaran yang bertanya 'Siapa?' dan begitu menuntut akan jawaban—dan kalau nggak dijawab, mereka bakal gentayangan. Sungguh, ada apa dengan anak-anak kelas 3B yang hari ini pada kepo semua?

"Orangnya siapa?" Ada juga yang berani bertanya.

"Nijimura-senpai. Ayahnya kolega kerja ayahku, jadi aku sedikit mengenalnya."

"Sedikit kenal? Perasaan pas TK dulu kau manja dan lengket sekali padanya, Sei-chan."

Sebuah dengusan kesal dari si iblis merah membuat Takao terpingkal-pingkal. Tak disangkal juga ternyata. Dan tanpa ancaman gunting pula.

00000000000

"Kalau lihat Mibuchi-senpai, kadang aku kesal sendiri," ujar Momoi sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandanagn melankolis. Denting piano yang sendu pun mulai mengaliri suasana ruangan—tunggu, siapa ini yang pakai puter-puter lagu klasik di sini?

Menatap Momoi, Aomine mendadak keki. Ada apa dengan temannya yang mendadak sok roman ini? Lagian nggak cocok juga. Momoi mah, paling cocok bawa pentungan Tarzan sambil goyang bebek—eh, pinguin.

"Memangnya kenapa, Momoi-san?" Wajah polos Kuroko terpampang nyata dalam pandangan Momoi. Aduh luthunyaaaa~

Masih merasa galau, Momoi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencubiti pipi Kuroko. "Kalian tahu kan, dia itu terlalu cantik. Sebagai perempuan, aku merasa terhina."

Aomine mendadak kaget.

"Satsuki, bukannya dari dulu kamu memang sudah hina?"

Ouw, hinaan yang kejam.

00000000000

Layaknya bocah-bocah tengil kelas 3B yang sampai terkenal di luar sekolah karena geng _Kiseki no Sedai_-nya, para senpai mereka pun tak kalah eksentrik.

.

"Huaaachiim! Sialan, kampret, asem, kurang ajar! Lagi-lagi aku bersin." Ih, banya banget rutukannya.

"Ah, Makoto. Jangan dilap pakai baju, pakai sapu tangan ini." Bukan Makoto yang dari _Free!_ Hanamiya Makoto plis. ingat, ini masih di Kurobasu.

"Oh! Menghapus ingus bersin sampai habis dengan sapu tangan bersih. _Kitakore_!"

"_Kitakore_ gundhulmu, Izuki! Kita kalah ini_, passing_ yang bener, napa?!"

"Sekarang masih bulan Januari, lebih baik jaga kondisi." Keluarlah jurus _boyband shoot_—maaf, cuma _jump stop shoot_ biasa kok. Ow, indah sekali.

"Ee? Sekarang masih Januari? Pantesan masih agak dingin." Si sabar tertawa polos.

"…Kiyoshi, jangan bilang kalau tadi pagi kau berangkat sekolah tanpa mantel gegara lupa sekarang bulan apa."

Tuh kan. Eksentrik.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:ASTAGAH WHAT HAPPEN WITH MY WRITING STYLE INI BAHASA APA AJA YANG NYEMPIL DI SINI HAAAH!?**

…**ah, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Tolong maafkan gaya penulisan saya yang ancur-ancuran to the max. seperti yang telah diimplikasikan di awal, fanfiksi ini akan jadi fanfiksi hancur-hancuran yang isinya cerita-cerita random tentang para chara KnB versi SD (kelas tiga dan kelas empat).**

**Dan ini juga sebagai ajang iseng coba-coba main bikin fic 21 genre. Semuanya dihubungkan sama genre friendship sih. Yang jelas, fiksi ini isinya bakal penuh sama bahan headcanon mustahil saya di KnB hahaha (plis itu yang AkaMidoTaka apalagi ImaHanaSaku itu mustahil banget.)**

**Ngomong-ngomong, selamat tahun baru~ (oke telat) Tahun ini pun, saya mohon bantuannya. #bows**

**Ratu buli— #NO!**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


	2. Chapter 1: That Moment When You Cry

Ketika kau menangis, selalu ada tangan-tangan kecil yang menggapai dan menghapuskan linangan air mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tomodachi!**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**Featured: Chibi!KnB chara, friendship x 21 genres, AU, bahasa sangat tidak baku.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Hurt / Comfort x Friendship)**

**That Moment When You Cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kuroko kecil merasa ingin menangis, ia akan menghilang.

Seiring dengan mata yang berkaca dan bibir yang digigit, Kuroko kecil akan memanfaatkan bakat _misdirection_-nya untuk menghilang pelan-pelan dari kerumunan orang-orang. Kemudian bocah biru muda itu akan mengendap pergi—masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan air mata yang ditahan sekuat tenaga—dan menyelinap ke tempat yang jauh secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sesudahnya, ia akan mencari tempat yang sepi seperti padang rumput di kolong jembatan atau pojokan sepi di taman kota. Yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja menangis—dan menumpahkan beban hatinya. Misalnya saja dengan cara berguling-guling gelindingan sendiri atau mulai sok antagonis dengan melakukan praktik jambak rumput di tanah terdekat.

Apa saja boleh, asalkan tidak ada satu nada pun yang lolos dari isakannya. Kuroko bukan bocah yang mudah terlihat, asal tak bersuara pasti tak akan ada yang tahu.

Toh tak akan ada seorang pun yang cukup peduli untuk mengejarnya. Dan Kuroko sendiri terbiasa, karena sejak bayi dia memang 'transparan'.

"Ketemu!"

Sepasang amber menatap lekat pada dua manik biru langit.

Di antara isak bisunya, Kuroko kecil terbelalak tak percaya. Di hadapannya kini seorang bocah, tersenyum lega dengan cengiran lebarnya dan mengulurkan tangan yang sama rusuhnya dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kagami-kun…?" Astaga dia terlihat berantakan sekali!

Dan cengiran lebar itu bukan sembarang cengiran, setelahnya ada geplakan tangan yang menindih kepala Kuroko.

"Dasar kau ini, kalau lagi gondok jangan kabur diam-diam dong! Bikin semua orang khawatir saja!"

Bibir Kuroko makin manyun, air matanya tumpah lagi. Kenapa sih, lagi-lagi begini. Ketika Kuroko melarikan diri, Kagami selalu jadi orang tercepat yang menemukannya. Bahkan sejak balita sampai mereka kelas tiga SD, kemampuan Kagami itu tak tumpul juga.

Padahal Kuroko itu transparan, hawa keberadaannya tipis.

Kuroko sama sekali bukan anak yang penting—

"…."

Air mata kian meleleh, namun sepanjang isakan terdengar bisu.

"…Kuroko, jangan gitu kalau menangis—" Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Kuroko yang meringkuk. "—Maksudku, kalau kau mau menangis jangan kabur sendirian. Jangan menangis tanpa suara pula. Menangislah yang kencang, nanti kami semua akan menghentikan tangisanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum Kagami di hari itu bagaikan kilauan permata di kedua pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"…Kagami-kun… uuh—hiks…" bocah biru itu pun makin terisak. Bukan bisu seperti sebelumnya, air matanya pun kian meleleh.

"Waduh, malah tambah nangis." Kagami menghela napas sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Tapi sepertinya kau paham maksudku."

"—aaah! Kuroko-chan ketemu!"

Dari jalanan di sebelah sungai, teman-teman yang lain datang dipimpin oleh Takao dan _hawk eyes_-nya. _Ability abuse_, sungguh. Dan lagi, keadaan mereka semua sama sekali jauh dari kata rapi. Habis mencari dari mana saja sih mereka? Sampai berantakan begitu…

"Nah, lihat itu. Mereka semua datang menjemput, tuh."

Semuanya peduli.

Hari itu, Kuroko diantar pulang oleh sejumlah besar bocah kumuh yang entah habis main-main di pelosok mana.

.

.

.

Ketika Takao ingin menangis, hanya satu orang yang akan sadar.

Bukan berarti Takao pandai menghilang atau pintar mencari tempat untuk menangis sendirian—ia hanya pandai bermain ekspresi.

Andai ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Takao akan tetap berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, bercanda dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa, menggodai Midorima seperti biasa—bahkan bertatap pandang dengan mata merah darah Akashi seperti biasa pula.

Bagai tak ada satu pun hal yang salah, Takao masih tetap tertawa.

Termasuk ketika bocah berambut hitam itu mendadak undur diri dari acara menginap bertiga mingguan antara dirinya, Akashi, dan Midorima. Ia menarik diri—melakukannya dengan begitu natural seolah ajakan dari Akashi bukanlah suatu yang absolut dan seolah keabsenan dirinya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang janggal.

Dengan senyumannya, Takao menutup pintu dirinya pada semua orang.

Namun sebuah topeng bukanlah wajah sungguhan. Sebuah tawa bukan berarti ia baik-baik saja.

Bukan Akashi namanya bila ia tak menyadari antara mana tawa Takao yang asli dan mana yang bukan.

Ketika Takao merasa ingin menangis dalam kerahasiaan, selalu ada satu orang yang berhasil menyadari.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum ada yang bertanya—sebelum air matanya tumpah tak terkendali—Takao melesat pergi.

Tentu saja Akashi tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu kabur seenak jidatnya. Namun bukan berarti ia akan berlari dan mengejar Takao—itu buang-buang tenaga.

Karena ada satu cara yang lebih efisien.

(Telapak tangannya mendorong pelan punggung si hijau, memberi perintah untuk mengejar tanpa mengatakan sebab apapun—dan ia melepas dua orang yang sedang berkejaran itu dengan tatapan lembut.)

Sementara Midorima tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali pada perintah dadakan Akashi, tidak memahami mengapa lari Takao malah tambah kencang ketika ia mengejarnya, dan ia makin tidak paham lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang mengejar sahabatnya itu sambil meneriakkan namanya di ujung desperasi.

Satu-satunya hal yang akhirnya ia sadari adalah air mata Takao saat ia berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan si bocah beriris kelabu.

…ini kenapa lagi Takao pakai nangis?

Demi Dewa _Oha-asa_, Midorima tidak pernah menganggap diri sendiri sebagai orang dungu yang tak bisa menganalisa situasi. Tidak—kecuali ketika ia berhadapan dengan Akashi yang sedang frustasi dan yang satu ini, ketika Takao menangis.

Karena tahu bahwa tak akan ada rumus kimia yang berguna dalam situasi ini, yang bisa dilakukan bocah hijau itu hanyalah memeluk sambil menggumamkan berbagai kata dan gestur isyarat—

Bukan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' atau 'berhentilah menangis'—

—melainkan 'Aku ada di sini, untukmu'.

Karena si bocah bersurai malam itu hanyalah seorang anak manusia kelas tiga SD yang sama sekali jauh dari kata dewasa, maka runtuhah topeng senyum itu. Pecahah tangisan pilu itu.

"SHUIIN-CHUAAAANN! HUWAAAAH!" Tangisan yang sejak pagi tertahan pun berubah menjadi rajukan lebay.

Pilu dari mananya coba.

"Tsk, kalau nangis biasa aja kenapa sih? Malu kan kalau dilihat ora—aaah! Jangan lap ingus di bajuku Bakaoooo!" Dan yang satu ini, walau marah-marah nyatanya tangannya tetap setia membelai kepala sang sahabat.

Dan tuntas sudah satu masalah—tanpa ada yang tahu akar penyebabnya.

Ketika Akashi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyadari—Midorima akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangani.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang teman, Aomine nyaris tak pernah memperlakukan Momoi seperti anak perempuan. Tak ubahnya seperti ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain, Aomine tetap saja bicara kasar pada Momoi—termasuk bertingkah jorok dan tidak elit.

Termasuk ketika gadis kecil itu menangis.

Bukannya menghibur atau menenangkan dengan cara yang 'ganteng', Aomine malah mengupil sambil mangap, lalu mengatakan kata-kata tidak peka seperti 'Oi Satsuki, mau nangis sampai kapan?' atau 'Hei, mukamu jadi jelek abis kalau nangis.' Dan semacamnya.

Kurang ajar? Iya, itu memang sudah mendarah daging bagi Aomine Daiki.

Namun bukan berarti si bocah remang jahat atau apa. Bukan berarti pula ia tidak peka pada perasaan orang. Aomine hanyalah seorang bocah tumpul yang susah memberi tanggapan pada situasi. Kehidupan bocahnya yang terlalu simpel (bangun pagi, sekolah, main basket, cari udang dan serangga) itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang pola pikirnya serupa dengan Tarzan. Bayangakan saja: Aomine dengan cawat dan lolongan buas yang salah nada. Pas sekali, kan?

Dan walau ia tak sepintar itu, Aomine tetaplah peduli. Bagaimanapun Momoi adalah teman seperjuangan sepenanggungannya bahkan sejak mereka masih bayi. Berbagai suka-duka sudah banyak yang mereka lalui bersama. Suka? Dikit doang sih. Duka? Sebenarnya mendominasi. Paling sakit itu ketika ia harus makan masakan gagal si merah muda itu demi menyenangkan hatinya. Untung dia tahan racun—bersyukurlah dia karena bekulit remang, entah apa hubungannya.

Kembali pada masalah besar ini, Momoi masih menangis.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingat kalau ia baru melakukan kesalahan atau apa. Itu artinya Momoi menangis bukan karena salahnya—mungkin. Namun tetap saja tidak keren namanya kalau membiarkan anak perempuan menangis di hadapanmu. Bisa hilang total harga diri Aomine yang sudah sangat sedikit itu.

Niat merogoh saku demi mencari sapu tangan atau tissu, yang ia dapati malah kumbang yang ukurannya luar biasa. Uhh, sebenarnya apa saja sih yang pernah dia lakukan? Kok bisa ada serangga nista yang nangkring di dalam sakunya?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, serangga (yang entah sudah mati atau masih hidup) ini keren juga. Ukurannya sangat tidak biasa.

Kalau ia memperlihatkan benda sebesar itu pada Momoi, gadis itu pasti girang. (?)

Tunggu dulu, kalimat tadi ambigu—ah, sudahlah. Tahu apa bocah-bocah kelas tiga SD itu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Aomine mempertaruhkannya pada benda yang ada di sakunya tersebut.

"Satsuki!"

Si bocah merah muda memberi jeda pada isakannya dan mendongak—

—terus di depan wajahnya ada serangga hitam mirip kecoa yang gede banget gitu deh.

Dan tentu saja sebagai teman yang baik dan gadis yang unyu, reaksi Momoi adalah—

"KYAAAAA! DAI-CHAN GEBLEEEKK!"

Teriakan membahana. Tendangan maut.

Aomine Daiki _has been fainted_—kalau kata game P*kemon KagaRed.

(Ada gitu ya?)

Yah, yang penting sekarang Momoi sudah tidak menangis—walau entah situasi di mana ia marah-marah dengan seramnya ini bisa dibilang lebih baik dari yang tadi atau tidak.

.

.

.

Sakurai Ryou selalu diajarkan untuk meminta maaf oleh kedua orang tuanya—walau sepertinya ia salah kaprah sehingga tiap bicara yang keluar malah kata maaf melulu.

Namun ketika ia beradaptasi di lingkunagn sekitar rumahnya, Sakurai diajarkan untuk tidak menangis apapun yang terjadi. Pokoknya jangan menangis. Jangan sampai kau menangis kalau tidak ingin mati.

Ya. Di sini, bila kau menangis kau malah akan dibuli habis-habisan.

Begitulah kata Imayoshi padanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya Ryou melakukan debut lingkungan tetangganya. Belum lagi ketika seringai nista Imayoshi itu ditambah dengan keseraman wajah Hanamiya yang entah saat itu nongol darimana, lengkap sudah rasa takut Sakurai.

Pokoknya Sakurai tidak akan pernah berani menangis lagi, titik!

.

.

.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan ketika Murasakibara Atsushi menangis adalah 'neraka'.

Karena tangisan si bocah ungu itu bukan sekedar tangisan biasa. Ia merajuk, meradang, menerjang, lalu jadi puisi—bukan. Maksudnya ia merajuk, memukul ke segala arah, melempari segala benda termasuk unit komputer dan televisi terdekat serta barbel yang entah bagaimana bisa pas sekali ada di dekatnya ketika ia ngambek. Kurang lebih keadaannya mirip dengan animasi _Tatakae on Titans_ atau _Susume _apalah itu. Seram sekali pokoknya.

(Eh? Judulnya bukan itu?)

Dan kalau Murasakibara sudah begitu, maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah 'tidak ada', ya.

Tidak kecuali keluarganya dan satu orang temannya.

Masih ingat seorang bocah tampan nan aduhai dengan poni belah samping bak _boyband_ dan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya? Kalau belum, silakan berkenalan dengan Himuro Tatsuya.

Karena ketika Murasakibara menangis dan merajuk, hanya Himurolah yang bisa tetap tersenyum dengan santainya, mendekat sambil menghindari serangan acak Murasakibara dengan gerakan indahnya, lalu menepuk kepala si bocah ungu sembari memberi permen (atau jajanan apapun yang saat itu ia miliki) padanya.

Kemudian Murasakibara berhenti menangis, terisak pelan sembari memakan jajannya dengan tenang.

Hanya begitu.

Begitu saja.

Gitu doang, pemirsa.

Untuk mendiamkan Murasakibara yang menangis, hanya dibutuhkan Himuro dan jajan.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hyuuga paling benci pada saat-saat ketika ia menangis.

Bukan berarti ia sedang merasa lemah atau kurang ganteng ketika menangis atau bagaimana. Sebagai bocah, tentunya ia merasa kalau yang namanya menangis itu dihalalkan bagi laki-laki pula apalagi bila kau masih bocah.

Hanya saja yang bikin malas itu teman-temannya. Ya itu, Izuki dan Hyuuga.

Bayangkan saat ketika kau menangis tersedu-sedu, lalu salah seorang temanmu mencoba menghibur dengan cara yang sangat salah. Misalnya saja seperti bikin plesetan dan banyolan super-garing-banget-nggak-lucu-sama-sekali. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Izuki.

Bayangkan saja betapa ilfeelnya Hyuuga yang saat itu sedang menangis namun harus menghadapi banyolan nista Izuki. Jijay banget kan?

Belum lagi si Kiyoshi itu. Kita semua tahu kalau dia anak yang sabar nan baik hati, oke. Dan tentu saja ketika sahabatnya menangis, Kiyoshi akan menghibur semampunya. Dan tentu saja, ia berusaha keras.

Cuma ngehiburnya nggak usah pakai nada bicara santai dan senyuman cerah gitu kenapa? Yang gitu itu ngece dan bikin males banget tahu!

Pokoknya bawaannya itu males banget kalau harus nangis di depan dua orang tidak waras itu. Bisa-bisa Hyuuga yang gila sendiri karena reaksi tak wajar yang diberikan teman-temannya itu.

Jadi yaaa—mending tidak usah pakai acara nangis sekalian_. Problem solved_.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang bocah, Kise tergolong sebagai yang paling sering menangis—

—tujuh puluh persennya air mata buaya, sih.

Dan karena semua orang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan air mata buaya Kise, mereka menjadi terlalu malas untuk membedakan mana yang airmata buaya dan mana yang sungguhan. "Halah, paling juga cuma pura-pura nangis kayak biasanya." Begituah doktrinasi yang diberikan oleh para penghuni SD Teikou. Hal beginilah yang selalu disebut si Hanamiya sebagai rasisme kota ini atau apalah—itu diceritakan di kisah lain.

Melihat reaksi dingin dari teman-temannya itu, tentu saja Kise merasa terbuli.

Belum lagi ketika ia dihadapkan dengan satu fakta nista: satu-satunya orang yang bisa membedakan tangis asli dan tangis buayanya hanyalah Haizaki.

Lah, kok bisa?

Hanya Tuhan dan Haizaki yang tahu.

Yang jelas, sikap Haizaki ketika Kise menangis sungguhan akan benar-benar berubah seratus delapan pluh derajat dengan gagapnya. Yang tadinya teriakan jadi bungkam seketika. Yang tadinya jejambakan dilepas seketika. Yang tadinya saling pukul berhenti seketika.

Mungkin ini cuma teori ngawur Kise, tapi sepertinya Haizaki bisa membedakan mana yang tangis sungguhan dan mana yang air mata buaya karena Haizaki sendiri adalah tukang kibul.

Namun senista-nistanya Haizaki, paling tidak Kise masih menganggapnya sebagai orang yang cukup _gentleboy _dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Paling tidak ia tidak seperti mereka yang malah menatap datar dan langsung melengos pergi tatkala ia menangis.

"Ugh, Kise beneran nangis tuh…"

"Entah kenapa rasanya agak susah menghadapi Kise-chan yang lagi nangis sungguhan."

"Aku juga bingung mau berbuat apa ketika Ki-chan menangis…"

"…jadinya tanpa sadar malah angkat kaki deh."

Walau sebenarnya teman-temannya itu tahu situasi, dan hanya kurang antisipasi saja.

.

.

.

Satu kali saja, seorang Akashi Seijuurou pernah menangis.

Hal itu terjadi ketika ia masih duduk di bangku TK nol kecil. Hari itu adalah upacara pemakaman Ibunya yang kala itu meninggal akibat penyakit yang beliau derita. Di usia yang masih sangat kecil, Akashi ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

Kala itu Akashi hanyalah seorang bocah TK, tentu saja ia tak bisa memahami akan arti di balik kematian seseorang.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika ada orang yang berkata bahwa Ibunya tak akan pernah kembali, ia berteriak keras sembari lari dari tempat berkabung itu. Tentu saja air matanya berlinangan.

Mulai hari ini, Akashi tidak punya Ibu.

Ketika mengingat kenyataan pahit itu, sang bocah ceri kembali menangis kencang.

"—eeh!? Ada anak nangis! Anoo, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tahu-tahu malah ada seorang bocah yang nyasar di sebelah Akashi. Tsk, tidak bisa baca situasi banget sih.

Terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, tentu saja Akashi tidak menggubris omongan bocah antah-berantah itu. Masa bodoh, mending nangis lebih keras biar tambah greget.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

Si bocah tanpa dosa itu cengo. Lho, kok malah makin keras nangisnya?

"K-kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit—hiks—huu… huweeee…!"

Sekarang ganti Akashi yang cengo. Lho, kenapa ini anak malah ikutan nangis?

"…hei kau, ngapain ikut nangis?" tanya si bocah merah. Setengah terisak, setengah _sweatdrop._

"Ha-habisnya—hiks—kau tidak berhenti menangis… huuu…"

Astaga, sekarang Akashi baru saja membuat anak orang menangis. Dengan alasan yang apa-banget-ini pula.

Ugh, tidak. Akashi, di sini kau harus bersikap jantan. Kau buat anak orang nangis, maka kau lah yang harus tanggung jawab.

"Hei, kau. Berhenti menangis." Mulai deh, nada bicara sok absolut. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Melihat sosok beriris merah terang yang mendadak wibawa di hadapannya, si bocah tak dikenal itu menghentikan air matanya.

"…benarkah?"

"Aku janji."

Wajah cengeng itu membalas dengan senyuman manis. Tanpa Akashi sadari, dua kelingking mereka bertautan begitu saja.

Maka sejak hari itu, Akashi seijuurou tidak pernah menangis lagi.

.

[SD Teikou, awal penerimaan murid baru.]

"…sekelas denganku, rupanya."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi, Akashi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sei-chan, Shin-chan! Sini, sini!"

Dengan senyuman simpul, Akashi berjalan memunggungi sosok bocah tak dikenal yang dulu telah mengubah prinsip hidupnya.

'Akan kutunjukkan kalau sekarang aku telah menjadi pria ganteng!'

—begitulah tekad Akashi yang akan memulai debut di kehidupan SDnya. Entah kenapa rasanya terdengar tak wajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Apa ini? Ini mah bukan hurt/comfort woi. #plak Entahlah, rasanya kok malah jatuh ke banyol lagi ya hahaha. #gelindingan**

**Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungan yang kalian berikan. Saya belum bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu karena berbagai kendala hahahaha #nangesdarah Tapi yang jelas, fanfic ini akan selalu mematok friendship sebagai genre utama. Jadi untuk masalah ada yaoi apa enggak ya hahaha silahkan implikasikan sendiri. #woi**

**Terus itu, mulai sekarang status saya bakalan semi hiatus—paling tidak sampai bulan Juni. Circle saya (namanya Cadence) berencana mengisi event AniCult di Surabaya nanti (masih rencana dan belum bener-bener pasti sih), jadi saya mau levelling up some skill gambar hahaha. #nanges**

**Tapi bukan berarti saya ga bakal update sama sekali kok. Saya bakal tetep apdet fic, cuma nggak akan sesering biasanya. #bows**

**Regards,**

**Ratu bulu**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
